


Plaudit

by cutsycat



Series: Dictionary.Com Word of the Day Drabbles [717]
Category: NCIS
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2017-06-10
Packaged: 2018-11-12 12:24:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11161770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cutsycat/pseuds/cutsycat
Summary: An Ohio vs Michigan game doesn't go the way Tony wants.





	Plaudit

**Author's Note:**

> Another dictionary.com word of the day drabble. This time from 04/18/2001 for the word [plaudit](http://www.dictionary.com/wordoftheday/2001/04/18/plaudit).
> 
> plaudit  
> A round or demonstration of applause.  
> Enthusiastic approval; an expression of praise.
> 
> This is for the [ncis-drabble ](http://ncis-drabble.livejournal.com/) community on LJ's challenge: #374 Loss.
> 
> As always comments, kudos, and constructive criticism are greatly appreciated.

# 

Plaudit

A large plaudit sounded out around them as the winning touchdown was scored. Tony, however, hung his head in sorrow at the loss. He knew it was just a game, but he still hated to ever see the Michigan Wolverines take down the Ohio State Buckeyes. 

Gibbs patted Tony’s back. This wasn’t the first Ohio vs Michigan game that Tony had dragged him to. Tony loved watching the Buckeyes play in person even if he wasn’t a part of the team anymore. It was the first time in a long time that the Buckeyes had lost to the Wolverines, however. 

“Come on, Tony. Let’s go home.” Gibbs suggested, knowing that being around the cheering Wolverine fans wasn’t helping anything.

“Can we stop for pizza on the way home?” Tony asked quietly.

“Of course, I’ll order your favorite, so that it will be ready when we get there.” Gibbs murmured, quickly placing the order.

**Author's Note:**

> For those, who care/are paying attention, I have a job offer and expect to start a job again on 6/26.
> 
> Prompts are currently open. If you'd like to prompt me, please do so [here](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/NCIS_Prompts_2017/profile). Note you have to be an ao3 member to do this. 
> 
> If you are not an ao3 member, you can prompt me [here](http://cutsycat.livejournal.com/50701.html). Please follow the same rules as are listed in the above link. However, because this is a handmade prompt form(that thinks it's a poll), it is considerably more limited than what ao3 provides, so please use the ao3 form if you're an ao3 member. Please note the name option is for a name that I can say this is for so that you know it's for you. Since this is for non ao3 members it won't be true gifts, but you will be mentioned in the notes.
> 
> This is a new thing I'm trying, so please leave feedback here if you think it could be improved.


End file.
